Moonlit Flowers
by Midnight7716
Summary: Toothless wants to take Hiccup somewhere special, but the only way he knows how to get there is by flying, and he can't fly in his new form. Unless they can go by boat! Anthro Toothless X Hiccup Yaoi! Don't like, don't look! Otherwise enjoy! XD


Moonlit Flowers

By: Midnight7716

WARNING! This is YAOI (Male on male Shmexing!) Don't like? Don't look! Otherwise, Enjoy! ^^

Toothless laid on his back on top of Hiccup's house, staring at the sky and sighed heavily. He usually only wore pants now, since it was so cumbersome to try and put on a shirt with his wings in the way. Ever since he changed into his anthropoid form, he hadn't been able to fly with Hiccup like they used to since his rider couldn't just sit on his back and maintain his artificial tail fin, which he hadn't worn since he changed since it didn't fit anymore. It was the only thing he missed since he changed, otherwise, everything was perfect. "Grrrr… Dammit…" He growled to himself as he covered his eyes with his clawed hands. He had been wanting to take his rider, nay, his lover to a special spot he found when he was younger, which he promised himself that he would take his mate there one day. Unfortunately is was an island that you could only get to by flying…. Or…

Toothless suddenly came up with an idea and sat up quickly. "A BOAT!" he shouted out. "I can take him on a boat ride there! That's perfect!" "KEEP IT DOWN TOOTHLESS!" Stoick shouted from inside the house, making the dragon jump. "…. Sorry…" Toothless said sheepishly, remembering that Stoick had been having a headache lately since found out about their relationship about a month ago. He quickly jumped down from the roof and ran off to find Hiccup. "_He's gonna love it! I just know it!_"

Later, he found him in the blacksmith's shop working with Gobber. "_Pffft… Why didn't I look here earlier?_" He thought to himself as he grumbled. "HICCUP!" He shouted as he embraced his rider from behind, making him jump out of his skin, nearly dropping what he was holding. "D'AHH! Toothless! Can't you see I'm working! I could have lost a hand just now!" Hiccup said in a shaky tone as he set the blazing hot object back into the embers before facing his dragon. "Sorry." the dragon apologized before licking his mate's freckled cheek. Hiccup grumbled. "Is you sneaking up on me going to become a regular thing for us?" Toothless shrugged, "I guess since it was a 'regular thing' for Astrid to punch you first before kissing you." The young Viking blushed at the memory. "… Okay, you got a point." He admitted making Toothless purr.

"Come on! I'm gonna take you somewhere!" Toothless said excitedly as he tugged on Hiccup's sleeve. "Toothless… I'm still working, can it wait till later?" Hiccup asked gesturing back to the object that he had placed in the embers earlier. Toothless thought for a moment. "_Well… it does look better at nightfall…_" "… Alright, can you be done before nightfall?" Hiccup looked at Gobber and he could only sigh. He knew the relationship between the two and that it would just be silly to try and keep those two apart. "Don't worry about it lad, I can close up just fine by me self." Gobber stated as he patted Hiccup's back. "Thanks Gobber!" Hiccup said happily, a small smile forming on his face.

"_Gods… His smile is just too cute! I'm still working on mine to this day…. He's just too perfect._" Toothless thought to himself happily as he stared at his lover. "Alright, I'll see you outside before nightfall, K bud?" Hiccup asked, wanting to be sure. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Okay, see you later then!" Toothless said excitedly after snapping out of his trance. After the dragon left to occupy himself until the time came, Gobber addressed Hiccup. "So… Does he always eye hump you like that?" Hiccup's entire face exploded into a vibrant blush that reached his ears before shouting in an embarrassed tone, "Shut up! Not ALL the time!" Gobber couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup's reaction as his apprentice stormed away to continue his work.

When it started to get dark, Hiccup finished up his work before going outside the blacksmith shop, finding his dragon waiting patently outside for him. "Okay, Toothless. Where are you taking me?" He asked curiously before he was silenced by his dragons lips on his own in a quick yet passionate kiss. "It's a surprise!" Toothless simply stated after the kiss was done before taking his lover's hand and leading him to the docks. "And how exactly are we gonna get there?" Hiccup asked, not realizing that they were heading towards the docks. "Boat, seeing as I can't fly you anywhere anymore." Toothless stated as he continued pulling his master towards the docks.

Once they had set sail, Hiccup did most of the driving since Toothless didn't really get how to steer the boat. "Okay, turn this thing left until I tell you to stop!" Toothless shouted excitedly, unable to contain himself. Hiccup sighed and made the boat turn until toothless gestured him to stop. "You need to learn how to drive a boat Toothless…" He chuckled after the boat stopped turning. "I know… but this couldn't wait." Toothless replied. There was a long silence between the two. "Hey, Tooth?" Hiccup broke the silence, making his dragon blush at the new pet name. "Don't you miss flying?" Toothless turned toxic green his gaze to the floor boards of the boat.

"Once in a while… But if being with you means me having to give up flight, I'd gladly do it without question." Hiccup blushed at his lover's words. "_Dammit, for a dragon, he's way too good at speaking._" He thought to himself. "Well, you don't have to." Toothless looked up at Hiccup, his ears perking up to his master's words. "I've been working on a new tail fin for you right now, and I'm trying to get it so you can control it yourself instead." Hiccup finished while twiddling his thumbs. "R-really?" Toothless stuttered. It's been a long time since he's ever stuttered, but this time, it was out of sheer joy rather than lack of speech capabilities. "Hiccup! You're the BEST!" Toothless glomped his mate to the floor and cuddled against him. "D'ahh! Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he was sent to the floor of the boat.

Toothless began nuzzling and licking his lover's neck, making him moan and gasp. "You're just so… Amazing." He purred as he started nipping at the Viking's collar bone. "Aghh…. Toothless…" Hiccup moaned, his blush growing. "Hiccup… Are you sure you're not a fallen God from Valhalla?" Toothless panted out in between nips. "Ugh… Y-yeah… I'm pretty sure. Why?" Hiccup moaned out as he gripped at Toothless' scaly back. "Because whenever I'm near you, I feel like I'm in Valhalla." Toothless purred into his mate's ear before nipping at his earlobe, causing him to gasp. "Nnngh… Damn you and your words…. How the hell did you teach yourself to speak so well?" Hiccup moaned out at he held Toothless tighter. He paused his menstruations for a moment to think before shrugging. "I don't know… I just do I guess."

Hiccup expected his dragon to continue doing what he was doing to him, but to his surprise, he stopped and sat up. "We're almost there." He stated excitedly, not noticing that his rider was slightly disappointed that he had to wait for what was eventually going to come. Soon they reached a deserted island with a huge forest. Toothless sniffed the air, making sure it was the right one before continuing. "Follow me!" Toothless said and he took Hiccup's hand and ran into the forest. Hiccup stumbled after him, mostly trying to keep his balance on his prosthetic. It was designed for rough terrain, but not for running through it. "Toothless! Wait! I can't keep up! Not without falling!" Hiccup shouted, making Toothless slow down. "What's the big rush, can't we just walk there?"

"Nope, The time is just right! If we don't hurry, we'll miss it!" Toothless stated pointing to the sky, which was finally starting to show stars. "Here, I'll carry you on my back." Toothless knelt on the ground facing away from Hiccup, waiting for him to get on. "Uh… Toothless, are you sure I won't be too heavy?" Hiccup hesitated. "Well, one, I've been carrying your weight around since you first put that tail fin on me, and two, you're the smallest Viking in your village…. In stature to the adults of course." Toothless stated as he looked back at his rider. "of course I can carry you." "Ugh… Alright." Hiccup sighed as he got onto his friend's back, nestling himself between his bat like wings.

Toothless stood up after Hiccup got comfortable in the piggy back position and began to run. Hiccup was surprised that Toothless could still run so fast, he had to wrap his arms around his neck while he held his legs in place so he wouldn't fall off. After a while, Toothless slowed down to a stop to what looked like the edge of the forest and he looked to the sky. "_A full moon! Perfect! Thank you Thor!_" Toothless thought to himself with a huge grin plastered on his face as he set Hiccup down. "Alright. We're here. And the time is just right!" "Alright. Let's see it." Hiccup said, excited to finally get his surprise.

Toothless led Hiccup closer to the edge of the forest which was covered by the branches of weeping willows. Hiccup looked back to Toothless whom only gestured him to keep going. He then pushed the willow branches out of the way and walked out into the opening. As soon as he saw the opening, he froze in his tracks and his jaw dropped. It was… Beautiful. Millions and millions of beautiful white flowers covered the area and the full moon seemed to make them glow in the night. A breeze blew in, blowing a few flower petals into the air, making the place seem magical, almost mythical.

"Do you like it?" Toothless asked as he closed his rider's mouth, so he wouldn't accidentally swallow a bug. "T- Toothless… This is… I- How did you know this was here?" He managed to stutter out as he continued to stare. "I found this place when I was young. As soon as I saw this place, I knew that I was going to bring my mate here one day… and now… that day is today." Toothless explained, smiling at his lover. Hiccup blushed, his gaze never leaving the beautiful flowers. "Toothless… This is… the most… wonderful thing anyone has ever shown me…" Toothless took is mate into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much…" Hiccup said as he began to cry tears of joy.

Toothless chuckled before licking his tears from his face. "… Can I give you something now?" Hiccup suddenly asked. "Hmm? What'd you have in mind?" Toothless asked, not really understanding what he meant. Hiccup suddenly started to lead his dragon into the field until they were right in the middle of it and pushed him to the ground while falling on top of him. "Toothless… I want you… Now…" Hiccup said lustfully as he began kissing him. "Woah, somebody's eager…" Toothless said seductively as he kissed him back. "Yeah… And it's about time I got my turn…" the Viking stated as he stopped kissing his lover to take off his shirt. "? What?" Toothless asked as he froze. "uhhh." "Please Toothless?" Hiccup begged before licking his dragons lips.

"Well… alright… But I get to be on top afterwards…." Toothless agreed as he relaxed. "Fine…" Hiccup whispered as he kissed his dragon again, taking off his pants. After both their pants were removed, Hiccup grinded his cock against his lover's, eliciting a moan from him. "Agh… Hiccup…" the dragon moaned as he dragged his claws along his mate's sides, making him shiver. "Toothless…" Hiccup managed to gasp out as he began leading his hard on to Toothless' entrance. He pressed the tip against it making Toothless shudder. He slowly pushed until the tip was in, making his dragon gasp. "Hic! Ugh…" Toothless shuddered again as a visible blush began to grow on his face.

Hiccup didn't stop pushing in until he was to the hilt and patently waited for his dragon to adjust since he knew it was his first time seeing as he was usually always on top in their relationship. When Toothless nodded for him to continue, Hiccup wasted no time in picking up a pace. "Gods… Toothless… Your so… Tight…" Hiccup grunted between thrusts, making his lover moan louder. "Agh! Yes! Hiccup! Ha- harder! Please!" Toothless moaned out as he raked his claws against Hiccup's back, leaving little red marks. Hiccup began slamming into him as he took his cock and began stroking it in time of his thrusts. "Yes! That's it! Mo-More!" Toothless begged.

Toothless didn't really like the fact that he wasn't dominant at the moment, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Soon, his senses were heightened to a point when he wasn't able to take it very much longer. The wonderful smell of the flowers around them and the musk that emitted from his lover were intoxicating, the sight of his rider's sweaty body above his, the feeling of his cock pounding into him while being jerked off as the grass below poked and scratched the scales on his back, and the sound of his lover grunting with the force he was using on him was pure ecstasy. He finally came when Hiccup finally slammed into the bundle of nerves that made him see stars and scream his name.

"HICCUP!" He gasped and his cum spurt fourth, covering their torsos. Meanwhile, his muscles clamped and tensed around Hiccup so tightly, it bought Hiccup to his climax in a mere millisecond. Bathing in the moonlight and their after glow, Hiccup finally regained enough energy to pull himself out of his lover. "Holy… Shit…" He gasped as he laid down next to Toothless' limp body. Toothless panted as he scratched his belly, enjoying his after glow, purring after he regained his breath. "Alright…. Your turn." Toothless stated as he strattled Hiccup. Hiccup gasped, mostly at the fact that his dragon had already regained enough energy to have another round.

"Ugh, Tooth- AGH!" Hiccup gasped as Toothless wasted no time to shove himself into his tight opening all the way to the hilt. "You know you want this Hiccup…" Toothless purred into his mates ear as he thrusted into him, making him gasp. "Agh! Too-Toothless!" Hiccup moaned loudly. Toothless bit down into Hiccup's neck, drawing a little blood, making him as his. "Ow… Toothless…" Hiccup whined in protest, but made no move to make him stop. "Hiccup… you are mine, and no one is ever going to take you from me. Not unless they have a death wish." Toothless stated as if it was a hard fact and he thrusted harder. "Ahh… Y-Yes! I'm all yours!" Hiccup gasped as he dug his nails into his dragon's back, putting his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Do it. Now…" Toothless moaned before bucking his hips, making it ram into his mates prostate, making him see the stars that he himself saw not too long ago.

Hiccup bit down into Toothless' neck, drawing blood to making his dragon hiss. Toothless was relentless, ramming his hard cock into Hiccup's prostate over and over until Hiccup finally couldn't take it anymore. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed as he came, his voice echoing through the clearing, his muscles clenching tightly around Toothless. The constriction brought Toothless over the edge as he planted his seed deep within his lover. After their second orgasm subsided, both gasping for air, Toothless finally pulled out and laid beside Hiccup once again. "I love you…" Toothless purred out as he cuddled up next to his rider. "I love you too, Toothless…" Hiccup panted out as he cuddled him back.

"Well… I'd better clean you up." Toothless said as he leaned over Hiccup and began licking off the cum that covered his body. "Ew… Toothless… That's gross…" Hiccup murmured, making absolutely no move to stop him, but only shivered at the feeling of his dragon's sand paper like tongue in his skin. "Is it?" Toothless asked before licking up some more. But instead of swallowing it, he held it on his tongue and pulled Hiccup up to give him a passionate kiss. Hiccup moaned at the taste, unable to decipher who's it was, yet not really caring at the moment. After the kiss was done, they both licked at each other's bodies until they deemed themselves as "clean"… well as clean as licking can get you.

Ugh… We should head home… Before my dad get's upset…" Hiccup sighed as he cuddled against Toothless, whom held him in his arms. "Ugh… Alright…" Toothless groaned as he sat up, but flinched at the sudden pain that shot up his back. "Ow…." "Now you know how I felt when you fucked me the first time…" Hiccup giggled as he stood up and searched for his cloths. After they found their cloths and pulled them back on, they headed back to the boat. "Toothless, can we come here once a month? It would be really nice." Hiccup asked. "Of course… this place looks best when there's a full moon anyway." Toothless purred back as he nuzzled his head against his rider's

"Good… I like it there…" Hiccup said as he blushed and nuzzled his dragon back. "… Only cause you got to fuck me for the first time there." Toothless joked, nudging him slightly. "Sh-shut up! I like it there cause it's pretty there too!" Hiccup shouted, his face turning red from embarrassment. Toothless laughed as he put his arm around Hiccup's waist. "You know we're going to have to take an ACCTUAL bath when we get home, right?" Hiccup stated as he walked beside his lover. "Yeah. I know Hiccup… I know." Toothless laughed back as he continued to hold him on the way home…

The End

Sorry if I misspelled anything... XD This is sort of a prologue to another of my stories called New Found Love. I'll upload it later, but until then, it's on DA, my pen name there is MidnighttheEchidna77. (unfortunately, DA decided that ch. two was too devious, so they removed it. unless I can get someone to send it back to me, I'm going to have to re write it. sorry) Review if you want. XD


End file.
